Life with Archie
Art by Harry Lucey & Terry Szenics. |schedule = |format = ongoing |limited = |ongoing = Y |1shot = |genre = Alternate universes Superheroes Soap opera |publisher = Archie comics |date = |startmo = September |startyr = 1958 |endmo = July |endyr = 1991 |issues = 286 |main_char_team = |writers = |artists = |pencillers = |inkers = |letterers = |colorists = |editors = |creative_team_month = |creative_team_year = |creators = |TPB = |ISBN = |TPB# = |ISBN# = |subcat = |altcat = |sort = Life with Archie |addpubcat# = |nonUS = }} Life with Archie was a comic book published by Archie comics from 1958 to 1991. It featured Archie Andrews in adventure stories that were more dramatic than the standard Archie tales. In 2010, it was revived as a magazine-sized comic devoted to stories that grew out of Archie Marries Veronica/Archie Marries Betty. 1958 to 1991 This title featured longer stories as compared to standard Archie comics (one to two stories per issue, instead of the usual four). Most often, the stories were of adventures experienced by Archie and the gang, as they thwarted thieves, smugglers, ghosts and the likes. Occasionally, Archie "alternate universes" were featured, in which Archie and the gang were secret agents (the man from RIVERDALE), or superheroes (Archie gang-based superheroes) by the names of Pureheart the Powerful (Archie), Superteen (Betty), and Captain Hero (Jughead), with Reggie as the antihero Evilheart. Later issues of Life with Archie homed some of the earliest appearances of Cheryl Blossom. The Married Life This title was revived in 2010, following the parallel universes of Archie's married lives with both Betty and Veronica, combined with teen-magazine style features. Paul Kupperberg authors these new stories, based on a concept created by Michael Uslan. Pencilling has been done by Norm Breyfogle, Fernando Ruiz, and Pat & Tim Kennedy. Since the makeover, the series has somewhat fallen under the genre of Soap opera. Archie Loves Veronica Lodge—A complaint!: Mr. Lodge gives his daughter an Executive position at Lodge Industries, making her Archie's boss. After the announcement, Reggie, Archie and Veronica will attend a reunion party at Pop's, at which they hope to see Betty, who believes she is a failure due to losing her job and being unable to find true love. Just before the party, Midge Klump breaks up with Moose Mason. Upon reaching Pop's, she meets Jughead Jones, who sees the Choklit Shoppe as his future and is angered by Pop's imminent bankruptcy as a result of the two large franchises settling in next door. As Archie and Veronica prepare to leave for the reunion, Mr. Lodge reveals the non-negotiable offer he intends to make to Pop, and instructs the two to make said offer at the party. Meanwhile, Moose visits "Ashram & Spa" for yoga and anger management, where he meets Ilana, a blind yoga teacher. The two begins dating. Moose informs Ilana that he will commence working at Riverdale High as the assistant-custodian. Yearning for a boost of confidence, Betty calls ever-confident Cheryl Blossom, who is living in Hollywood to work on her modeling and acting aspirations. Feeding Betty with tales of success and joy, Cheryl has, in reality, been cut off by her family after dropping out of school, and is actually working as a waitress. When all the old friends finally meet at the reunion, Archie takes Pop aside and makes the offer, enraging Jughead. This sparks off a verbal fight, which ends with Moose Mason declaring that he will run for mayor.Life with Archie #1 (2010) Part One Main Street Mangle: Archie and Veronica argues about the latter's father as they walk down Memory Lane, driving a wedge between the two. Meanwhile, feeling lonely and neglected, Betty calls Veronica and invites her to dinner. Veronica accepts, but forgets, because of a further quarrel with Archie, leading Betty to believe that she is unwanted, and should leave Riverdale. Moose holds his first press conference as a mayoral candidate, but fumbles over the most basic questions. Nancy and Chuck finds themselves struggling to keep their comic book shop going despite the recession, and laments that their respective writing and drawing talents are buried. The story ends with Betty leaving on a cab."Life with Archie #2 (2010) Part One Archie Loves Betty ...Love finds Archie Andrews: The story begins prior to Betty's pregnancy. Betty and Archie are living in New York City, with the former employed as a junior executive at Sack's 6th Avenue, and the latter trying to find success as a musician, only to drift from one small time music venue to another. Although Archie is eventually signed by a talent agent, his singing career only extends to New York state. At Sack's, a 10% pay cut for all is announced, worrying Betty, who is further frustrated when her husband suggests giving up his music career and living purely on her salary. Meanwhile, Archie is surprised by Mr. Lodge's appearance at a sold out show. Apparently, Veronica has been unhappy since Archie chose Betty over her, and has been unable to concentrate on her work at Lodge Industries. Hiram Lodge propositions Archie to leave Betty and make Veronica happy, enraging Archie, who commands Lodge never to reappear in his life again. Back in Riverdale at Pop Tate's, Fred and Mary Andrews, and Hal and Alice Cooper are in the midst of discussing their children, as Mr. Weatherbee and Miss Grundy enter the establishment together. Miss Grundy quietly informs Mr. Weatherbee that her doctor had run tests on her and discovered problems, spurring him into proposing to her. Post-confrontation, Archie is exhausted. He calls it a night and finds himself at a small cafe, where he comes face to face with Ambrose Pipps, his childhood best friend who moved away when he was ten. The two old friends catch up, then Archie returns home to Betty. The story closes with an adult Dilton Doiley, now a scientist looking in on the two parallel universes.Life with Archie #1 (2010) Part Two To exact revenge on Archie for turning down his offer, Hiram Lodge attempts to make life unbearable for everyone that the former cares about. Despite this, Archie refused to back down, realizing that he belonged with Betty. Eventually, Veronica discovers her father's extreme doings, and involves herself in trying to stop him.Life with Archie #5 (2011) Part five A triple wedding is held, honoring Mr. Weatherbee and Miss Grundy; Mr. Svenson and Miss Beazly; and Jughead Jones and Midge Klump. Six weeks after the weddings, Ms. Grundy succumbs to renal failure and passes away. Her death makes Betty and Archie realize that they belonged in Riverdale, and they finally accept teaching jobs at their alma mater. With the retirement of Mr. and Mrs. Svenson from their jobs as custodian and lunch room worker, Moose Mason and Bella Beazly takes over.Life with Archie #6 (2011) Part Six References External links * * Category:Archie Comics titles